2D's Nightmare
by Murdoc's Mismatched Eyes
Summary: I had a CRAZY dream a while ago and decided to convert it into a Gorillaz story-thingy. No pairings, but worth reading if you're in search of an absolutely insane story.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gorillaz. I admire Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn for making up something that awesome! 3

**Why did I write this:** Well, I had this really crazy dream a couple of weeks ago, and suddenly the idea of converting this into a Gorillaz story-thing came to me. My fingers were just aching to type this down! So I replaced myself with 2D and made up the first part with 2D on his bed, and the last part with him waking up. The dream is 100% real though.

**Phase?:** Umm... I think this takes place during... *thinks* Phase 3. Enjoy! =D

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

2D was sitting on his bed with his head resting on his knees.

"Damn migraines..." he muttered while massaging his temples.

He put his hand in his pocket in search of his painkillers, found three loose capsules in his back pocket and smiled as his long fingers closed around the brightly colored capsules. With one hand he reached out for the glass of water on his nightstand while using his other hand to put the pills in his mouth. He took a sip and swallowed. The pills kicked in almost right away and the lanky singer sighed in relief as he felt his pain go away. He wiped his blue hair out of his eyes and let himself fall backwards on his bed. It could have been the medication or the fact he hadn't slept well in days, but within a minute he was starting to feel drowsy. He slowly closed his fractured eyes and felt his mind drift off to dreamland.

2D found himself standing next to his bed. Strange. He couldn't remember waking up. He shrugged and decided to walk around in his room a little bit. He could only take two steps before he tripped over a random shoe lying in his path. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact with the floor, but it never came. He kept falling for what seemed like an eternity. The singer opened his eyes again and screamed. He was falling in what seemed like endless darkness! He kept on screaming until he hit the floor. Hard! All the air was instantly knocked out of his lungs and he didn't move for about five minutes, trying to recover from the impact. After a while a while he had the courage to open his eyes. No bones appeared to be broken, he confirmed that first before glancing around. He noticed he was lying on cold, gray concrete. He also noticed there was a HUGE piano standing about 15 feet away from him. He blinked and shook his head, but the thing remained where it was. It was black and about 30 feet tall. 2D would've liked to look at it in awe for a little longer, but suddenly loud, pounding noises sounded and he jumped up. The noises kept getting louder and louder. They sounded like huge boots or something.

"Wot the bloody 'ell is gowin' ohn!" he asked himself.

The pounding noises kept getting louder and louder until, out of nowhere, a MASSIVE 3D version of Murdoc appeared out of nowhere.

2D didn't know if he had to scream, laugh or run away.

Murdoc seemed about 35 feet tall. He was wearing nothing but heavy boots, a cap and a pink thong. A Motorola phone was stuck in his thong. His tattoos were gone.

2D gasped as the enormous Murdoc ignored him and walked straight towards the piano. Murdoc sat down on the seat and began to play the music from the Motorola commercial in a slow but steady tempo. He was grinning like an idiot, revealing his razor sharp teeth, wiggling in the seat and humming along. When he had almost finished the melody his phone rang. The Satanist picked it up but instead of saying his usual line about him being naked and not able to talk, he started laughing like an psychopath. 2D curled up in a ball on the cold floor, wanting this to stop. Murdoc was still laughing in an insane way. His laughter seemed to fill the entire space. While he was laughing streaks of green started to appear in his jet black hair. 2D stared up in disbelief as Murdoc's hair was slowly turning green. When his hair had turned completely green the piano started to play music by itself. He stopped laughing and, in a very quick move, jerked his head to the left, staring straight at 2D with his mismatched eyes. The giant bassist stuck out his arm. His hands had abnormally sharp nails on them. He picked up the shocked singer, who started to kick and scream his lungs out. He held the bluenette above his head, opened his mouth, and dropped the man!  
Stuart screamed and screamed as he saw the razor sharp teeth approach. He fell into the black hole and it immediately closed above his head. He closed his eyes and curled up. He heard a disgusting crunching sound.

"AAAAAARRRRGH!"

2D awoke with a horrifying scream. His entire face was sweaty and his headache had returned.

"Stupid nightmares" he moaned.

Suddenly his door flung open, and Murdoc walked in wearing boxers and a tank top.

"Wot ya screamin' for ya bloody faceache!" he yelled at the singer

2D didn't respond. Instead, he jumped off his bed and ran towards Murdoc. He flung his long arms around the older man and hugged him tightly. He was so happy to see the "normal" green skinned Murdoc now. He didn't care how hard he would get punched. He was just way too happy.

Murdoc was slightly surprised for a second, but then sighed, rolled his eyes, and pushed the bluenette to the floor.

"Yeah, yeah jus' be quiet dullard!" he said before bending over to punch 2D in the face.

"Bloody idiot..." he mumbled. And he walked back to the elevator, leaving 2D on the floor.

The singer rubbed the sore spot on his face and stumbled back to his bed. His nap hadn't refreshed him and he was still feeling tired. He laid down and slowly felt his eyes close again. Right before he drifted off again a thought occurred in the back of his head.

_What would a dream with a giant Noodle be like?_

Zzzzz...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Author's Notes**

**About the dream:**

Talk about crazy dreams right! XD

I have no idea why I had that dream.

Most likely it was because I hadn't slept well or eaten well in days and watched WAY too much Gorillaz stuff before finally slipping into bed at 3 AM. =P

**About the 3D Murdoc: **I used the version from the Motorola commercial because he appeared in my dream like that. =P  
In my dream he exaggerated most his movement by wiggling around a lot and humming along. His teeth were also sharper than usual and so were his nails.

So if that wasn't made clear entirely by the story you know now.

_This is my first story-thingy to publish on this site, and English is not my native language._

_So reviews with constructive criticism are much appreciated!_

_No flames plz, and thank you very much for reading._

_=D_


End file.
